Hands to the sky: A Fax story
by SimmerXP
Summary: The romance/action story of Maximum Ride and her family. Whats happens when two kids fall in love? Answer: 'sparks.' But what if the two kids have wings? Answer: The only way to find the answer is to read and review.
1. Secrets in the Sand

**A/N: Hey Guys this is my first fanfic so i'm not sure if it's any good. When your done please please tell me what you think. I want to know what you want to happen next, if you even like it, parts you dident like parts you loved, or even if i'm just totally wasteing my time. So any way here you go:**

**Disclaimer: Ok I'm going to say this one time, I do not own Maximum Ride. I do own the characters i make up and themes.  
**

**Chapter 1: Secrets in the sand**

**Max's POV:**

You know how there's that one guy that you're great friends with and nothing between you guys could possibly be going on, but… of course there is? You do? Really? Wow, a connection to a normal kid. Neat… Yea well, anyway…

The flock and I had just set up camp somewhere in Michigan in who knows what town. Why Michigan, you ask, Well because the kids were dying to see the Great Lakes. (Just hearing that you can't see to the other side of them which,— by the way, I don't see why it's so exciting they have been to the ocean countless times.)

I was sitting on a wide curved tree branch, Nudge, and Angel above me, Gazzy and Iggy below.

Everyone was sound asleep, so when I heard a rustling among the yellowing leaves I jumped up, ready to take on an Eraser.

I was about to raise the alarm when, I heard a chuckle and my paranoid fear melted away to be replaced with cool relief and pink satisfaction.

It was Fang. "Hey." He laughed.

I nodded. "Hey," I had no idea where he was in the trees. His voice seemed to be coming from all around me, hiding away all the other sounds of the night.

"So what's the plan," he paused. "or better yet is there a plan?"

I sat back down. "Well, we're going to let the kids have their fun, splashing around in the freezing water," I smiled with fake enthusiasm. "And while we're at it, we're gonna save the world." That has pretty much been the Maximum Ride master plan if you guys haven't noticed yet.

Fang jumped down from wherever he had concealed, landing right in front of me on my branch with perfect accuracy, making little to no noise, _and_ dodging the punch I had thrown at him which was meant for an Eraser.

"So,.. pretty much the usual?" he asked, amused with himself… or maybe it was the look on my face. I wiped it off before he could comment on how shocked I was at his appearance.

"Yeah, basically but I'm not sure if-..." I stopped talking, noticing the way he seemed to be in his own world. Before I could ask what he was thinking about, he jumped up, pulling me with him.

"What!?" I hissed ready and listening for whatever he had heard.

He leaned down so that he was whispering in my ear, making me shiver. "Let's go for a fly."

He leaned, back just letting himself fall from the branch. I heard a sudden 'whoosh' of air as he gained altitude. It took a minute for me to process what he had said before I quickly and… eagerly followed him.

I followed his flight pattern as he veered closer and closer to the open water, which was black from the clear night sky. He landed just at the shore line and, dare I say it?— the scene was breathtaking. The full moon glistened in the sky and the water was giving me just enough light to see Fang's face when he turned around. _Holding out his hand_ he said "Walk with me." I hesitated, but only for a second, and took it.

I wanted to say 'Well, how unFang like of you' but restrained myself, not wanting him to stop. But it was just the bait. He flung his arms around my shoulders and pulled us into the ice-cold water. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't help it. I screeched like the little schoolgirl that I would never be and then started splashing him while splashing him giggling.

"Fang, you jerk!" Still in the water, I squealed but of course I didn't mean it.

"Sorry," he answered, almost looking sincere, "it's just that, being around you so much, a, guy gets clumsy."

I sprung from the water and jumped up into the air.

"Oh, really?" I challenged, and he nodded rapidly. "Well, clumsy guy, try to keep up!" I started flapping my wings as hard as I could when I felt his fingers brush across my ankles and then down my shoes as he attempted to pull me back into the water but I 'the clumsy girl' was too quick for him.

Once I was maybe twenty feet in the air, he was by my side again. "Well, I was expecting more of a challenge, but it seems as though I have already caught up with you." I turned my head, stuck my tongue out at him, and pulled five feet ahead. But he was still quicker and flew just two feet ahead of me. I didn't want to use my super speed, oh no that would be cheating. That was when I thought of a plan. It was simple, easy, and would scare Fang enough for me to have a good long laugh.

I let out a small scream and pulled my wings in, quickly closing my eyes just to the point where I could still see.

Not knowing what to expect, Fang turned slowly and breathed "Oh my God!"

I dropped quickly, like a rock. I slammed into the water. Hard. I would have a bruise on my back from the impact but I didn't make a move. The water was cold and un forgiving but I had already adjusted to it. I floated back up to the surface of the icy pit where Fang scooped me up like a small child and then flew high into the air, trying desperately to find a place to lay me down. It took all of my self-control not to start laughing.

On a smallish bit of land that you could loosely call an island, he laid me atop a smooth-surfaced rock.

Putting his hands on either side of my face he spoke my name softly but urgent. "Max?" When I didn't answer right away he rested his forehead on mine and breathed the words _'oh God, why?'_ to himself.

"Yes?" I answered his question causing him to jump away from me, realizing that I was okay, spring back to me, pulling me into a hug, and then finally understanding that I had tricked him.

He jumped up and started yelling at me. "Was that supposed to be a joke? Why would you even do that? Do you get how much you mean to me? It hurts me tenfold when you're in pain! Max, do you know how scared I get when you have brain attacks?"

He paused giving me time to answer. But I couldn't. I had expected him to get irritated but not furious. I felt awful. It had seemed like a great idea before. but before, I didn't know it was going to blow up in my face.

He made a disgusted face in my general direction and started walking the shore line of our mini-island, no doubt trying to cool off. I decided that an apology would help the most here. If I mean so much to him, then surely he would be able to find it in his heart to forgive me… I hoped.

I ran to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him so that he was facing me. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was going to- I just- I can't eve-." Before I could finish my helpless apology (that was going nowhere by the way because of my rambling) he leaned down, whispering in my ear so quietly that I wasn't sure that I had really heard it. "Forget about it Max." And he kissed me in a way that only the deadly, easy to love, confusing Fang could.

I was putty in his hands. I melted to the way that he somehow smelled like cinnamon, the way he curled his fingers of one of his hands into my hair, and the way his other hand wrapped around my torso and pulled me closer to him. I loved it. Suddenly I didn't feel as though I had just been fished out of the water. Instead I felt like I was sitting in a warm cabin cuddled up next to a fire place.

He was everything that mattered: the world could have ended and I wouldn't have known. Iggy could have screamed "I can see again" and I wouldn't have cared. The lake was gone, the sand from the beach was gone, the mini-island was all gone. I was a mere pawn fallowing his every lead and command.

This time I didn't run away. This time I stayed with him not wanting it to end. Ever. But it did.

Fang pulled away looking up at the moon. It's glow was frosting itself over his dark mysterious eyes. He was still holding me in his arms, one hand in my hair and the other holding me around the waist, keeping me close to him. And then, to my complete and total horror I whimpered causing him to look back down at me.

Smiling he pulled me into a strong hug the scent of cinnamon hypnotizing me again. "We need to get back to the flock he reminded me."

I thought I could hear some longing in his voice as well. Something that made it sound as if he didn't want it to end either. This gave me a bit of comfort. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay." He nodded and in a swift motion he had me in his arms. "Fang, I can still walk."

He smiled. "I know."

"So then put me down!"

He shook his head stubbornly. "No."

"Fang. Put. Me. Down!" I growled in a deadly voice, doing my best imitation of him when he was telling off an Eraser.

He shook his head again. "Nah I don't think I will."

Then he gave me a serious look that said 'You-tricked-me-into-thinking-you-had-a-brain-attack-you-owe-me. I sighed a very over-the-top melodramatic, actress sigh, pulled my gaze away from his and stuck up my nose.

"Well, fine then." I muttered.

He just smiled up at the stars, spread his wings and flew us 'home.'

**A/N: Okey dokey. Thats chapter one guys PLEASE tell me what you think.**


	2. a concussion and a curse

**A/N:** **=o) Wow you guys are the best. Thank you to my first reviewer (Loves a mystery) you totally made my day. No joke. So anyways keep review it helps inspire me. Anyways here you go:  
**

**Chapter 2: Colds, and Curses  
**

I woke up a-bit confused about last night. After sitting there on the branch for about 10 minutes I had convinced myself that last night was just a simple dream. I kept thinking that until I realized that I was still in Fang's arms. Oh. Well today was going to be weird. What to do... what to do... After another 10 minutes Fang woke up. I acted as though I was still asleep hoping that he would set me down and then go do what ever it is that Fang does when no ones looking... I can only imagine.

Well yeah. Anyways he hadn't done what I expected him to. But instead he kept me close to him. He began to cares my cheek with his index finger. Wow this was weird. Scary. Wonderful. It was what I had been dreading for years. But it was also what I had been waiting for.

I listened to his heart beat. Every beat seemed like a tiny miracle. Like it could never happen again and then it did over and over.  
I let out a sigh. His hand froze on my face and he slowly retrieved it acting as though he hadn't done anything unusual. Darn. I should have stayed there un-moving it could have lasted like that until the flock woke up. The flock. I had fallen asleep while Fang was flying us 'home' last night. I had never checked up on them when we got back. Some leader I was.  
My eyes flew open and I pulled away from Fang. I looked down seeing that Gazzy was still asleep as well as Iggy who had fallen asleep with his hand on Gazzy's shoulder. This was normal. If Gazzy had woken up for any reason at all in the middle of the night Iggy would have known.  
I looked up and saw that Nudge being the 'sleep until all hours' kind of person was you guessed it still asleep.... But Angel was staring down at me with big excited eyes. Great. Just perfect. She sent a thought into my head.

_'So you guys took a fly last night?'_ You guys. That meant she had sent the question to Fang to.

_'Angel that's none of you business!'_ I shot back.

_'One seconded max I'm asking fang something.'_ she was giving me the one second finger. She had a smile on her face that looked evil but she managed to make it cute anyway. What could she be asking Fang? I looked at his face. Maybe the answer would be laying some wear in his emotions.  
It was.

His face was as red as I had ever seen it before. He looks angry and ready to deny anything and everything that Angel threw at him. But then Angel spoke aloud.

"Well?"

He paused and then smiled a huge smile. Yeah you heard it hear first folks Fang () smiled. He turned his face towards mine and stared into my eyes.

"Yes Angle she is but don't tell her. Let her find out on her own."

Hmm. Ok. Wait... WHAT?

Angel nodded also looking down at me from her high up branch.

"Fang what are you talking about?" He just shook his head with a smug look.

"Hey you guys I'm going to go to the store real quick to grab some more supplies."

He jumped down from the branch and then called up, "Hey Max hand me the card."

I through it down to the ground not paying attention to where. But he must have caught it because he didn't complain. Or maybe he was just getting good at putting up with my moods. Wait crap now I had moods?  
What could Angel have possibly asked him? It was something bad. It had to be. Nothing good ever happened to me. Have you noticed that? All of our lives kinda suck. Allot. Like a whole lot.  
I got up from my branch and jumped down landing on Gazzy, and Iggy's. Deciding to have some fun with waking them up I simply pushed them off the branch.  
"MAX!"  
"Yes Iggy?"  
"What the hel-"  
I cut off his bad choice of words, "Time to make breakfast."

That's when Total chimed in, "Did you know it's the most important meal of the day? Even for dogs!"

"Wow fascinating" Iggy grumbled making his way over to the fire pit with crazy accuracy.

You know some times I feel like he's just kidding about being blind.  
I watched as him and Gazzy began messing with what food we had left. I flew up to where Angel and Nudge were. Angel didn't want Nudge to suffer the same fate of falling out of a tree so she was shaking Nudge awake. Nudge was batting at her with confused sleepy anger. That was about all she could muster at the moment. But i knew that wouldn't last long. Soon the Nudge channel would be playing non stop.

I jumped down going over to check up on breakfast and was greeted with the smell of bacon, fresh smores, and hot dogs. But sadly we were dangerousley low on the supplies so there wasn't much of anything. How did Fang know that?

"Hey Max, me and Nudge are going to go play by the water." Angel advised sweetly grabbing some bacon.

"The lake?"

"No, there's a swamp over there that we want to check out." She said pointing.

I laughed. "Yeah, because who would want to play in a lake? Swamps are all the rage"

She looked up at me with bambi eyes and mouthed 'please.' Darn. "Ok fine just be careful." She nodded. Nudge just kind of floated behind as Angel trotting off in the direction she had pointed with hands full of food and a big smile.

I was staring over at Iggy and Gazzy when Iggy's face suddenly became very serious and stern. Soon Gazzy's was the same. And then I also heard it. It was the faintest sound. But recognized it right away. It was a chopper. Is it from the school? I don't know. Yet. My eyes flew up to the sky. Being that it was close to winter and we were in Michigan the leaves were almost completely gone from the tree branches so we had very little coverage . I dashed over to Gazzy and put a finger over my mouth and tapped Iggy's hand twice this was flock for 'shut up!' I know they probably can't hear us but if this is the school then they might be able to.

I flew up to the top of the branches and used my raptor vision to analyze the side of the chopper.

Oh. Ha.

"Its fine you guys it's the news channel helicopter."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and Gazzy and Iggy did the same. That could have been really, really bad. The school hasn't been in our lives for a good two weeks which by the way is making me very nervous.

And that's when Nudge came running with guilty tears in her eyes.

"MAX, oh no Max I'm so sorry. We heard the chopper and I ran behind a tree but before I could tell Angel to follow she had already jumped into the water, and you know it was fine cause she can hold her breath in that really cool way, yeah. Well, she did, or at least I think she did but I think she hit her head on the way down and her lips and fingers are all blueish purpelish which is really, really bad. Iggy you should go check it out. Oh and she's asleep. Listen I'm so sorry."

It took me a seconded for all the information to get through and then my brain went into leader mode.

"Nudge it's not your fault at all now you and, Gazzy boil some water and get some rags to keep her warm. Iggy come with me." I said pulling his hand in the direction on the gray swamp. As soon as I saw her propped up against a tree (which I'm sure Nudge did) I ran. Iggy tripping by my side. I brushed a few limp wet curls away from her eyes and led Iggy's hand to her forehead. I looked over to his face waiting for him to make a diagnosis.

"She's going to have a bit of a concussion" He paused moving his hand to the top of her head, his expression then changed to understanding and a-bit of sadness, "she hit her head pretty hard," he paused letting me feel the bump on her head I scowled towards the swamp, "we need to get her warmed up and let her sleep for awhile but other than that she should be fine by tomorrow at lunch."

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Lets go check into that fancy hotel a few miles away" oh wait, "darn Fang took the credit card."

Iggy laughed pulling out a huge wad of money. "To bad oh well guess we'll have to use cash."

"Where in the heck did you get that Iggy? You stole it didn't you?! Give it here now and I won't knock you out!"

"Take it easy," he yelled over my voice, "I took it from your account!"

I settled down a bit… wait... "IGGY!"

"Well it turned out fine right?"

"I guess so but never take anything of mine again… GOT IT?" He just nodded with a grin painted over his face.

"Now help me pick up Angel." I pulled her up and set her oh so carefully it to Iggy's gentle, waiting arms that he's lucky I didn't snap.

I led him back to camp where he then began cooling off the boiling rags a-bit and then setting them on Angel's forehead, neck, legs, and arms. She already looked a tiny bit better.

I explained the plan to Gazzy, Total, and Nudge. Right when I got to the hotel part they were all into it. When I was finished Nudge threw her hand up into the air as if she was a student and i the teacher.

"Um, Yes Nudge?"

"Well what's Fang going to think when he get back and were all gone?" Oh yea.

"I'll just leave a note and hope he doesn't start to freak out before he reads it."

Nudge nodded, "Ok, but he'll have to carry all the supplies to the hotel rooms."

I laughed, "Don't worry about it he likes to carry stuff." I laughed to myself quietly. Ha ha you know because of last night… Not funny… Oh… Ok then… Nudge, Gazzy, Total, and Iggy gave me a face that said 'on what planet is that funny.' I just shook my head and felt stupid.

By the time we were all packed up it was roughly 9 o'clock in the morning and we had our plan to tell the person behind the desk at the hotel: Iggy could pass as our blind 18 year old brother seeing that Angel, Gazzy, and me look slightly like each other, and seeing that Nudge had mocha skin she would pass as my friend.

I had written the note for Fang too. I knew that he would see it. When you came back from somewhere and everyone was gone it was customary to look everything over before you freaked out/ looked for everyone else/ or made rash decisions.

_Fang~_

_Angel has a small concussion. Nothing to serious.  
_

_But I'm taking her to a hotel so she can get_

_warmed up anyway. It's that fancy one_

_'Stairway to Stars Grand Hotel.' Ask to call_

_Iggy Ride and well tell you what room. See you soon._

_~ Max_

As we took off I started to think about how much of a family we really were. When one of us was hurt we were all hurt.

Back at the school when they did a test on one of us it was really a test to all of us. A test of endurance. If one of us hadn't come back one day after being tested on I would have given up.

I would give up if a single member if the flock died I wouldn't be able to take it. We were all one person in the end. We even looked a-bit alike.

It was a look you had to develop after years of being chased, and hunted for sport. Years of having to steal, lie, kill, and fight to survive.

I pulled my wings out stretching them and letting the wind blow through them.

In so many ways, my wings were a curse. They were a curse to all of us. The curse was fight, live, or die. It tares me apart to think of the person who created us… Changed us… Cursed us.

**A/N: Hey again please review. It really does help me and make my day. Tell me what you think is going to happen next. I want to know where you think the stories going. =o)  
**


	3. The last smile

**A/N: Hey you guys. I'm really sad because my dog just died. That's why I haven't posted in awhile. I have a poll that I want you guys to check. Also I thought I'd put part of his chapter in Fang's POV so here we go.**

**Fang's POV:**

Wow the flock need's allot of food. I was walking down the sidewalk away from the Meijer I had just walked threw for two hours and two blocks towards the woods were the flock was staying. I blew some of my hair out of my face already bored of walking. But walking was a hundred and ten percent better then shopping.

I stopped dead in my footprints. _What is_-. Oh wow. Lilacs. Above my head were giant lilac bushes. Last night when Max and I had kissed that's all I could smell. Lilac, it was great.

Last night had been the best kiss we had ever had. Or at least I thought so. Max was my life but am I really hers? I don't know. I doubt. Max is too good for me. once some other guy comes around she's going to forget about me. I want her to have what she wants most. And if that was another guy I would have to live with it. But not without a fight. Never without a fight.

_It was about 9 o'clock which means I'll be back at camp in about half an hour._ I guessed not that it really mattered. I looked up at the tree I turned out of the woods at on my way to the store and then turned into the woods. It was a land mark the next lads mark was the tree that look like it had been hit by lighting. Land marks were part of Max's training and were the most part of her basic.

I went over the map yet again in my head when I heard the chopper.

"NO!" I called out to the silent empty forest with all of the leaves gone things seemed dead, "No, no ,no this can't be happening!"

I didn't take the time to check it was one of the schools or not. Instead I ran. I ran as fast a freak bird-kid could running past the lightning tree faster that I have ever before, next was the giant rock. I ran thinking everything over. Crap. Crap. Carp. They won't be able to see me I was wearing black but they will be able to see the fire that the flock has and the rest of the flock wears colored clothing. I need to talk to them about changing that. Crap.

The school hasn't been after us for a good two weeks. So they had to be coming sooner or later and I had a gut feeling it was sooner. As in now.

I ran past the big rock it blurring quickly by my side and then behind me, leaving only the _swamp_ to go. I ran quicker and quicker pushing myself faster than I ever had before. I wouldn't have run this fast for the school. Defiantly not. Not for Jeb back when he had been good. I only ever ran this fast once and that time was now. And now… it was for Max.

I ran past the swap with only one last leap of a step to go.

And then I was there.

And then she wasn't. I fell to my knees throwing the backpack of supplies at a tree.

I slammed my fist against the ground. I yelled as loud as I possible could, "NO!" I grabbed a branch from a tree and snapped it to splinters. "NO, NO, NO!" once again the school has taken her away from me. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel needed protecting. Max needed protecting. And the one time I leave the school comes. The one time I'm not here to protect them they need it.

I flew up to the top of the trees trying to scout out some clue as to where they were taken when I saw it. A small note placed where Max had slept last night. I almost ignored it all together but decided anything could tell me where they were.

Fang~

Angel has a concussion. Nothing to serious though.

But I'm taking her to a hotel so she can get

warmed up anyway. It's that fancy one

'Stairway to Stars Grand Hotel.' Ask to call

Iggy Ride and we'll tell you what room. See you soon.

~ Max

I let out a huge sigh of relief. The flock was ok. Max was safe. She probably thought that the first place I would check would be right here. She also probably thought I wouldn't freak out like that.

I don't know what I would have done if I had flown to the school and she had ended up dead. I would have probably… I would have killed myself. I couldent… _no_ I wouldn't live in a world with out Max.

I got down from the tree and picked up all of the groceries I had thrown. At the moment I was actually glad Max wasn't here. I would have never heard the end of it if she had seen me flipping out.

I started flying to where I thought the hotel was when I began to worry about Angel. Max had written that it wasn't serious which I believed because if it was bad Max would have made sure I knew. But still Angel was (aside from Max) my favorite member of the flock. I don't know why. I guess she just kind of has that affect on people.

I looked down at the note again reading it over and over as it flowed in the wind.

The hotel was maybe 2 miles ahead. But I was thinking about how the note read 'Iggy Ride.' That's just so weird.

I landed down in a small patch of trees a few blocks away from the hotel. No sense in letting half of the State know that I'm a mutant.

**Max's POV**

We had gotten two conjoined room. Each one having three beds. So the sleeping plans were as simple as a boy's room and a girl's room.

But I could care less about that right now.

I was curled up on one of the beds holding my legs against my chest. Fang was taking a strangely long amount of time to get here. Everyone else didn't seem to notice but for me it was like a flashing neon sign.

He was hurt, He thought we had gotten kidnapped and then taken to the school. Something had to have happened. Something _always _happens.

Right when I jumped up to tell the flock we were going to start looking the phone went off. I picked it up before it had the chance to finish the first ring.

"Fang?!" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, Mrs. Iggy Ride." He did not just say that.

"Room 319." I snarled into the phone.

"What floor?"

"Oh you can figure that out by yourself".

I hung up the phone feeling proud. So maybe I shouldn't have written Iggy Ride in the note. I was kind of asking for it… But still Fang didn't have to take the bait.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it!" Nudge sang as she bolted from her bed to the door.

Passing Nudge Fang walked in silently and looked over at me.

Nudge ran into the boy's room to join Gazzy, and Iggy with what ever it is they do with out Max supervision.

What the heck? "How did you find the room so quickly? You couldn't have asked the person at the front desk. They're not allowed to give out that kind of information."

He smirked over at me. "Well the girl at the front desk, Jennifer," he clarified, "had sort of a thing for me. Alls I needed to do was, ask and well convince her a-bit…" He roamed off.

I was sure my face was red. (Which by the way I hated.) That jerk! He was treating himself like a piece of meat just to make me mad.

I decided to play dumb.

"Oh, I should try that, with the next guy who says 'no' to me!" I said smiling.

He stared at me with an angry bewildered look but quickly shrugged it off. Well that was something.

I looked over to Angel. I had laid her down in the bed next to mine and she was sound asleep… well, more unconscious then asleep but what ever....

The bump on her head was already healing. But still, I felt like crap. I felt like her getting hurt at all was my fault.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang staring at me and quickly turned away. He could read my expressions with such ease. But for some reason I couldn't ever find a hint of emotion painted anywhere on his face.

I didn't want him to know that I felt guilty. He would tell me that it wasn't my fault, and I would give in to his powers and listen to him. That wasn't ok. It was my fault and I wanted to fell bad about it. That would teach me to never let it happen again.

"You know this isn't your fault." Fang barely whispered from behind me.

I shot around so that I was staring at him but he was looking at Angel. He delicately tucked one of her curls behind her ears and then looked up at me to meet my eyes with his own.

We sat like that for some time. Could have been seconds, could have been hours. But either way we stayed there staring deep into one another's eyes sound coming from Angel. Who was breathing so quietly that you needed mutant ears to hear her.

But finally I broke the long silence with a very fake cough.

Fang turned away slowly as were I walked quickly into the guy's room to see what was going on. As soon as I walked in, Gazzy jumped up and began to beg like a puppy that hadn't eaten in a week, "Max can we _please_ go to that fancy restaurant down the road?" I raised my eye brows at him.

"Usually it was Nudge who started pouting for food."

Giving me a glare but otherwise ignoring me Nudge started, "Oh my gosh I saw that place," I think I spoke to soon, "it looks so good! They have a place on the roof where you can eat. I wonder if you have to pay extra to eat up there… Wait! Couldn't they have seen us from the air! OH MY GOS-." Iggy put his hand over Nudges mouth and used the other hand to hold up his index finger.

"First of all," he said, wiggling the finger in her face, "we would only look like birds to them, and seconded, "he said, wiggling two fingers, "would you please shut up, your giving the blind kid a headache!" She glared at him but was unable to say anything back. So instead she let out a long mumble that I'm sure wasn't a happy 'ok!' but more of a loud angry come back.

Iggy removed his hand from Nudge's mouth.

That was a bad idea.

Nudge went on talking, but stopped herself when she saw me staring at her. "Anyway, I guess we could go out… but what about Angel?"

Before anyone else could say anything Fang cut in, "She'll be fine. She's not going to wake up before we get back," he pointed a finger at me, "and besides it's you their after." I quickly thought this over. He was right. I still didn't like the idea of leavening a flock member behind but we had to eat. I didn't like the idea of Fang being right either but I could find a way to deal with.

"Fine, BUT you guys have to act normal," I mostly to Gazzy and Iggy, "that means no bombs, no reading peoples mind, no tripping the waiter, n-"

Iggy put his hand over my mouth and sighed, "You guys really don't get it do you? I am a blind mutant kid with rather sensitive ears, and you're all over talkative mutant kids who need to learn how to shut the he-"

I slapped his hand away and growled at his. He put his hands up in an 'I give up' manner and backed away pretending to have a horrified look on his face. But I could, (though he would never admit it) that he didn't want to mess with me.

I pulled my coat off the bed and walked out the door with only four of my five flock member quickly fallowing me out.

When we were seated at a large table (that just had to have a fountain the size of a pool next to) it my night got that even hared that it already was.

Gazzy was practically shaking. But could you really blame him? Every eight year old kids dream is to swim in a fountain.

I put my arm on his shoulder and shook my head 'no.' He looked down at the tablecloth and started griping and un-griping his fists.

I pulled out the dessert menu and pointed to a large ice cream Sunday with everything on it and he calmed down… a lot.

The waiter came around. She was a maybe thirty year old woman, but had some kind of kick to her that I liked. She was just plain cool. While all of the other waiters wore their uniforms to the standards she had added flare. I'm sure she was just barely staying in her contract with the required clothing.

"May I help you?" She asked looking down at me.

"Um, yes can I get two lasagnas, three salads, and four waters." I got ready for the questions, but, she just raised her eyebrows and nodded getting it all down.

Nudge smiled, "I'll have the same order." Again the waitress nodded.

Then it was Iggy, "I'll have two sets of ribs, a pizza, a salad, and three waters." Again no reaction just a nod.

Gazzy jerked his head up smiling, "I want two pizza three fries three waters, and three large Sunday please." She just smiled getting it all down. Well at least he said please…

Then it was Fang, she pointed to him asking, "And you?"

"I'll have what he had." He answered, simply. Typical. That way there was little to no talking… shocker.

An hour later we had finished all of our food and were ready to pay the bill. Our waiter walked up handing me back out credit card and said "have a nice night". I stopped her,

"Why didn't you ask about …" I paused, "our strange eating habits?"

She smiled. "The more you eat the more I get." She said rubbing her thumb against her two fingers showing the universal sign that everyone knew to mean money.

I just nodded and let her walk off.

We took of behind the building. It was about 10' o' clock so no one could see us.

We flew back to the sound of bugs… and the Nudge channel.

That's when out of the dark a scream shatter the almost silent night. It echoed against the forest flowing threw the small town again and again.

The ray of light danced across the border of the sky. It threatened to wind its self threw the surrounding forest. Curling, the glow of thousands of burning flames screamed one word at me… 'Angel'

The hotel we had been staying at was crumbling. The fire was so bad even the surrounding fire trucks had no chance on putting it out any time soon.

"NO!" I screamed and started running towards the building.

But something grabbed my wrist restraining me from saving my baby.

I turned around quickly ready to murder the person who was slowing me down by even a fraction of a seconded. But it was Fang. He spoke quickly and fluently. "I can run faster than you and I am stronger that you I have to go!"

I pulled at my wrist trying to run again but then Fang said something that made me stop dead. "Max I can't let you get hurt let me go!"

I turned to him quickly looking him in the eyes. I saw the reflection of the fire dancing in front of his dark pupils.

Nodding, I whispered, "Go.''

As he shot past me racing into the burning building I imagine what life would be like if that was the last time I ever saw him.

The odds were more likely that Fang and Angel were going to die. Right before he disappeared amongst the orange flames he turned in my direction and smiled perhaps the last smile I would ever see paint its way across his face ever again.

**Review review review. Your guys reviews help get me threw the day. I got a laptop for x-mas so now i can update evn more. If I get 10 more reviews ill update!!!!!!!!!!**

**~~~~~~~In memorey of Seeger.... I love you buddy. You will be missed... R.i.p.**


	4. Final Fire

**A/N: This is probably my worst, and last chapter sorry for the wait guys. Please review.**

**Angel's POV.**

I was sitting in the closet of some sort of hotel, crying. The last thing I remember was the loud sound of a chopper, jumping in water, hitting my head, and then darkness.

I blew my nose I whipped my eyes clean of tears on some extra blankets that were folded in the corner. I stood up reaching for the lock yet again trying to pry it open.

I was 99% sure that some of the school's bad guys had put me in this closet, and then locked it. The other 1% was me thinking that Max had put me in here for… 'safe, keeping' but that wasn't part of the Max Master Plan.

I kicked the door again and, again it was getting weaker from the fire going on outside the door but only slightly. (Oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention that the hotel was on fire. Well yeah, it is.)

I pounded harder and harder until, it started to give way.

But then I heard something, yelling. It wasn't very clear, over the flames. And yes shockingly enough flames do make noise, weird huh?

"Angel!" A deep voice called. "Where the 'Max says I can't say' are you?!" Fang called again.

Fang. It had to be Fang. Only he would cuss like that in a burning building while looking for a 6 year old mutant.

"I'm here, 'I yelled through the door,' _"In the closet." _I said again, this time in his mind.

"Don't worry, I'm coming," he answered. What do I have to worry about, I laughed to myself.

"Ok get under some blankets, or something, I'm going to try to ram the door down."

"Fang the doors on fire, you'll hurt yourself, go get help!"

"Angel if I don't do this now you're going to die, Get under the blankets now!"

"Fine, but you're so stubborn," I retorted, while bundle under some blankets.

The temperature in the closet seemed to go from about 80 degrees to maybe 150 all in that short second that it took me to cover myself with a blanket. (I'm not so good at measuring temperature.)

But I got over that quickly with the thought of me soon being out of this awful place and instead in the sky with my family.

My vision began to cloud and then suddenly, I was gone.

**Fang's POV.**

As I rammed myself against the already weak closet door I began to feel it give out. I pulled hard against the crisp, scorched, handle, and the door literally ripped from the hinges.

"Angel get up time to go," No answer.

I began to un-tangle her small body from the mess of sheets, and blankets. When I got her out she was unconscious. The heat must have gotten to her.

If I didn't get out of this place soon, the heat was going to get me to, if the fire didn't do that first.

I picked Angel up in my arms and scouted. There had to be another way to get out. Trying to go out through the main entrance seemed impossible, unless, of course you like the sound of cooking up a couple of nice home made over-done-mutant-bird-kids, with a side of depressed flock…

Didn't think so.

I weighed out my options. Going through the ceiling seemed like a pretty bad idea. It would be hard to do, like impossibly hard, and the chances of me, or Ange' catching fire were like 14 out of 10. So that option was a no.

I could try to find a spot where the fire already burned through the wall but who knows how long that could take? Or if anything like that even happened, or would start to any time soon.

If you haven't noticed, I'm not really planning on being a fireman one day so I haven't really done my homew,-

BOOM. Or maybe it was more like that sound you get when you smash a glass bottle against the ground… But I cant really spell that.

I look over towards the source of the sound. It was the window in our room. Why didn't I think of that? Max would have.

I ran over and smashed through what was left of the window, getting cuts all over my arms, but Angel was safe.

The second I was out of the building, it blew up behind me, and I fell. Into the darkness, of my mind. I was lost falling, somewhere I numbly heard Max scream. Then I was gone.

**Max's POV**

I looked upwards towards the silhouetted building for the thousandth time in the last minute.

What could possible be taking Fang so long?

I turned towards Iggy, and in the lowest voice, whispered, "If they're not out here in the next thirty seconds I'm going in after them… Don't try to stop me."

He just nodded. Good boy. He managed to hear the 'Don't you freaking dear mess with Max', voice that I was sending out.

Right then I heard a HUGE explosion above and screamed. Yeah. I screamed.

I looked up into the sky and saw him falling. Like a rock. IO shot out my wings and went in to turbo.

I smashed right into him seconds before he hit the ground. Considering he fell from the top floor, and he weighed about 60 pounds more than me, AND he was holding a 7 year old who was about 50 pounds, we continued to fall. Fast.

Not even all mighty Max could handle this much.

I smashed in to the ground harder than you can possibly imagine. I let out a small scream, and the flock came running.

Iggy pulled Fang off me and then helped me to my feet. I could feel pain later. Right now Fang was all that mattered.

I picked Angel up and handled her to Nudge. Nudge was getting stronger every day and Angel wasn't going to be a problem for her.

Me and Ig pulled Fang up to his limp feet, pull his arms around either of our necks and kick off into the air.

Its not easy to fly holding someone while there unconscious, and a lot heavier than you but who cares? I wasn't sure that I could hear his heart beat, and he felt like ice.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
